Biker Boys in Blue Blazers
by ko-drabbles
Summary: Not to mention hall monitors in black trench coats! Hope's Peak puts on a performance of Heathers the Musical, with plenty of banter between actors, a steamy on-stage sex scene that almost goes too far, two very embarrassing teachers, and all the craziness that is these students. TW: Suicide, self harm, mentioned eating disorders.
1. Backstage (Prologue)

The students from the 77th and 78th classes watched the television screen with bated breath as the reporter went over the basic details of what they'd been working on for the last few months. Staging a musical hadn't been easy - far from. Casting had been a nightmare, rehearsals pure hell, and even Taka had sworn a blue streak during set building and costume design.

Still, it was done. It was almost over and... it was actually rather sad. They'd been touring a few venues in Japan to advertise, performing songs from the musical and changing roles each time to keep the final casting a surprise. Taka had performed brilliantly (disturbingly) as Heather Chandler while singing Candy Store, and Togami and Naegi made the audience cry with their rendition of Seventeen. However, now they were back at Hope's Peak and it was what it had all been leading up to.

"As you can see, the doors are opening to the public," The reporter stated, "Passing back to the studio one last time before the play's broadcast starts."

"Well, this is it!" Mondo grinned, eyes bright and actually visible, due to his hair being scraped back into a ponytail, "Been working on this for months, sure you're all gonna do great, and Taka... don't actually blow up the school."

After some laughs and indignant spluttering, they made their way to the wings to prepare for the first scene.


	2. Beautiful

Before the play began, Jin Kirigiri decided to make a short speech about the play and the students' dedication to the roles they were playing. "They aren't that expected at first, but each of our actors have said how their connected to the character they play. Basically, it was like a spoken word version of Shine A Light," He chuckled, before joking, "And yes, it was very cathartic, and the school councillor has never been busier. Now, without further ado, Hope's Peak Academy's production of Heathers the Musical!"

He exited the stage, curtain rising to show some of their classmates scattered around in late-eighties style clothing. Mondo stood a little off centre, a bulky grey jumper and baggy jeans swamping his frame, a murky coloured scarf wrapped around his neck, no eyeliner and his hair in a ponytail. He just looked frumpy and awkward, perfect for the part. He had a book propped up in his arms, writing something as the music began.

In the audience, the Crazy Diamonds had turned up to show their support and... they could hardly recognise their leader. Mondo just looked so different, not intimidating at all. None of them knew a thing about the musical, and wouldn't be there if Mondo wasn't in it, but they couldn't believe that the most fearsome gang leader in the country was playing a nerd. Didn't the headmaster say that everyone related to their characters? Maybe Mondo just drew the short straw and got a bit-part...

"September 1st, 1989. Dear diary: I believe I'm a good person. Ya know, I think there's good in everyone, but here we are first day of senior year!" Mondo began, throwing his arms out wide, gesturing to his classmates with an almost frustrated look on his face, "I look around at all these kids I've known all my life and I ask myself: What happened?"

That was when the other kids joined in, spitting insults at each other like it was nothing. "Freak! Slut! Burnout! Bug-eyes! Poser! Lard-ass!"

"We were so tiny, happy and shiny, playing tag and getting chased..." Mondo sang, walking as if he wanted to leave, but was cut off by a group of arguing students.

"Freak! Slut! Loser! Shortbus!"

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he turned to walk in the other direction. "Singing and clapping, Laughing and napping," He sang, and almost reminiscent look on his face, and the gang realised that Mondo probably wasn't playing a bit-part, "Baking cookies, eating paste..."

Mondo was cut off once more, another group getting into an argument, "Bull-dyke! Stuck-up! Hunchback!" He looked annoyed, even more so than before, but accepted it silently as he made his way to centre stage.

"Then we got bigger, That was the trigger, Like the Huns invading Rome," He performed, before stopping in the middle of the stage, book clasped in his hand, and exclaimed in complete exasperation, "Welcome to my school, This ain't no high school: This is the Thunderdome. Hold your breath, And count the days, We're graduating soon!"

"White trash!"

"College will be paradise, If I'm not dead by June!" Mondo exclaimed, before his features relaxed, that odd, vulnerable look back once more as the music became softer. He looked out into the audience to sing his next part, "But I know, I know, life can be beautiful. I pray, I pray for a better way. If we changed back then, We could change again! We can be beautiful..."

One of the girls, with blue hair and dressed in preppy clothes, pushed a red haired boy to the floor, his exclamation of "Ow!" breaking through Mondo's monologue.

"Just not today," Mondo concluded, walking over to the kid on the floor.

Mondo really was a good singer, his voice smooth and deep. A few of the gang members, including Daiya, looked over to Takemichi; despite clamping his hands over his mouth, he seemed to be doing some weird combination of silent screaming and drooling. How Mondo missed the obvious crush the kid had on him, Daiya had no clue, but it was fun to chuckle at every now and then. He was glad he'd sat next to Takaaki now, so they could laugh over dumb gay teens together; and he nudged the older man with his elbow to point out the ridiculous sight...

"Hey, are you okay?" Mondo asked, holding his hand out to the boy on the floor, only to be rebuffed.

"Get away, nerd!" He almost whined, slapping Mondo's hand away and storming off. Mondo looked a little sad for a moment, before retracting his hand and turning to the audience.

"Things will get better, Soon as my letter, Comes from Harvard, Duke, or Brown," Mondo continued, a determined set to his face, as if he was trying to convince himself that he could actually do it. Rather than staying still, he was almost pacing, and he took a lunch tray from a stack near the edge of the stage, "Wake from this coma, Take my diploma, Then I can blow this town! Dream of my ivy-covered walls, And smoky French cafes..."

"Watch it!" He huge guy sneered when Mondo knocked into him by accident. His hair was black, slicked back out of his face, and he completely dwarfed Mondo, both in height and broadness. Even Daiya didn't want to mess with him, and he was the strong one! The huge guy was also wearing a football jersey, and they could basically smell the air of "asshole jock" about him.

However, Mondo continued as if he hadn't even heard or felt him. "Fight the urge to strike a match and send this dump ablaze!" He belted, expression fierce, but that completely melted when the big guy smacked the lunch tray out of his hand with an unapologetic "oops".

"Ram Sweeney," Mondo introduced, the rest of the cast freezing and two spotlights highlighting both him and "Ram", "Third year as linebacker, and eighth year of smacking lunch trays and being a huge dick!"

There were a few laughs, but they increased when they realised that "Ram" wasn't actually frozen, and had heard Mondo's insults. He charged over to the other boy, jabbing a thick finger into his shoulder. Mondo, Daiya thought, looked like he was going to piss himself.

He didn't blame him.

"What did you say to me, skank?" The other challenged, almost growling, and Mondo flinched back.

"Ngh, nothing!" He squawked, and Ram left him alone. Mondo took a few breaths, almost doubling over with relief, before singing once more. This time, he was accompanied but the other students, as well, "But I know, I know, I know... Life can be beautiful. I pray, I pray, I pray, For a better way. We were kind before; We can be kind once more. We can be beautiful..."

Another student, a chubby kid in a pink sweater, short blonde hair falling into waves, that looked rather... gender ambiguous, tapped Mondo on the shoulder, and he must have jumped at least six feet in the air. "Ah!" He shrieked, head snapping round but lips quirking into a smile when he saw who it was, "Oh, hey Martha!"

"Hey," The other smiled, bright and with a little wave, and then bent down to help Mondo pick up his tray. They just looked so bubbly and cute, Daiya wanted to adopt them. Takaaki snickered a little as he saw his boyfr - Daiya's paternal instincts run rampant.

"Martha Dunstock, my best friend since diapers!" Mondo enthused, almost showing "Martha" off as he talked to the audience. It seemed like it'd be one of the cute interactions in the play.

"We on for movie night?" They asked, eyes bright and gleaming. Yes, Daiya only wanted to adopt them more.

"Yeah," Mondo nodded, smiling softly, "You're on Jiffy Pop detail."

"If Mondo wasn't gay as hell, I'd ship them," Daiya murmured to Takaaki, who fought back a laugh when the gang leader got shushed. He just nodded, trying not to make too much noise and distract from the play.

"I rented "The Princess Bride"!" The kid in the pink sweater grinned, and Mondo chuckled.

"Again? Don't you have it memorised by now?" He teased, booping "Martha"'s nose playfully.

"What can I say?" They shrugged, a blush spreading across their cheeks, "I'm a sucker for a happy ending..."

Another footballer strode on stage, although this one was a little smaller than Mondo, with black and white streaked hair and what appeared to be a tattoo running through one of his eyes. "Martha Dumptruck! Wide load! Honnnnnk!" He guffawed, smacking the tray out of the cute kid's hands.

"I'm gonna fight him," Daiya stated, and Takaaki whispered how he shouldn't fight the kid, as he was only acting.

"Kurt Kelly. Quarterback. He is the smartest guy on the football team, which is kind of like being the tallest dwarf," Mondo introduced, audience members laughing, before he turned to "Kurt" with a furious glare, "Hey! Pick that up right now!"

"I'm sorry, are you actually talking to me?" The jerk jock huffed, turning back to Mondo. Daiya knew that, in real life, Mondo could probably kick the guy's ass; however, he was playing a different character. How did Mondo relate to them? From what he'd seen so far, it was more suited for Kiyotaka...

"Yes, I am. I wanna know what gives you the right to pick on my friend!" Mondo exclaimed, "You're a high school has-been waiting to happen. A future gas station attendant..."

There was a tense silence, like Mondo was waiting for "Kurt" to flip out and punch him, but it was only broken by the other boy's statement of, "You have a zit right..." He flicked Mondo on the forehead, and he staggered backwards out of shock, "There!"

Everyone on-stage, other than "Martha", laughed, jeering at Mondo, who was back to looking out of place. "Dear diary," He began, turning to the audience again, "Why..."

As Mondo held the note, many of the other students added their own contributions until it amassed into a chorus of its own. "Why do they hate me? Why don't I fight back? Why do I act like such a creep? Why won't he date me? Why did I hit him? Why do I cry myself to sleep? Somebody hug me! Somebody fix me! Somebody save me! Send me a sign, God! Give me some hope here! Something to live for!"

The music changed once more, and three people entered onto the stage; a girl with long, strawberry blonde hair in a red blazer, a boy with frizzy white hair in a green blazer, and another boy with blond hair, who was famous for being the heir to the Togami estate, in a yellow blazer. They all had an aura of power and intimidation, and Daiya couldn't help but think of Mean Girls when he saw them.

"Heather, Heather, and Heather!" The chorus sang, parting for them.

"And then there's the Heathers," Mondo sighed, "They float above it all."

"I love Heather, Heather, and Heather."

"Byakuya Heather," Mondo began, the Togami heir stepping forward, "Head cheerleader. His dad's loaded! He sells engagement rings..."

"I hate Heather, Heather, and Heather!"

"Nagito Heather," Mondo declared, the boy in the green blazer stepping forward, "Runs the yearbook. No discernible personality, but his mom did pay for implants."

Earning a few laughs, Nagito crossed his legs and glared at Mondo. Takaaki actually snorted at that, and Daiya chuckled.

"I want Heather, Heather, and Heather!"

"And Junko Heather. The Almighty," Mondo smiled, something akin to awe in his voice, and the only girl of the trio stepped forward, only to be slammed by Mondo's next statement, "She is a mythic bitch."

Mondo looked pleased with himself for a moment, as he was ignored and cast off at the other side of the stage, and addressed the audience. "They're solid Teflon - never bothered, never harassed," He sighed, looking down sadly, "I would give anything to be like that..."

"I want to be their boyfriend..." The red headed boy from before sighed.

"That would be beautiful..."

"If I sat at their table, guys would notice me!" Another student, who Daiya recognised as Chihiro despite the "stoner-like" clothing, exclaimed.

"That would be beautiful..."

"I'd like them to be nicer..." The kid in the pink jumper sighed, to which almost everyone nodded.

"That would be beautiful..."

"I'd like to kidnap a Heather and photograph her naked in an abandoned warehouse and leave her tied up for the rats!" A chubby boy with thick glasses and dark hair stated, voice a little far away, as if he were daydreaming. What was sort of concerning was the fact that no one really reacted as if it were odd.

The music lapse once more, and the "Heathers" and Mondo seemed to be in a restroom. Nagito was bent over, fingers in his mouth, and he mimed vomiting.

"Grow up, Nagito; Bulimia is so '87," Junko sighed, inspecting her nails. She honestly looked like she couldn't care less about her friend, and Daiya added her to the list of characters in this thing he had to fight.

"Maybe you should see a doctor, Nagito..." Byakuya suggested, vacant smile of his lips. The Diamonds didn't really know much about Togami, but they were pretty sure it was weird to see that sort of expression on him, especially from what Mondo told them.

"Yeah, Byakuya; maybe a should..." Nagito stated.

Just then, a tall... man(?) with facial hair and voluminous deadlocks walked into the bathroom, casting a cold look over the Heathers. "Ah, Heather and Heather -" He began, before Nagito vomited once more, "... and Heather. Perhaps you didn't hear the bell over all the vomiting. You're late for class."

"Nagito wasn't feeling well," Junko cooed, though didn't sound the least bit sympathetic. They could also see Mondo scribble something in his notebook, "We're helping him."

"Not without a hall pass you're not, and, Junko, you're in the wrong bathroom," The man chuckled, "A week's detention."

"Actually, Hagakure-sensei, all four of us are out on a hall pass," Mondo interrupted, showing Hagakure the notebook, "Yearbook committee."

The teacher looked over the fake hall pass, eyes narrowed and concentrated before he shrugged. "... I see you're all listed," He hummed, turning and leaving, "Hurry up and get where you're going."

Mondo let out a breath, going to put his notebook away before Junko rudely snatched it out of his hands. "This is an excellent forgery," She complimented, "Who are you?"

"Vincent Oowada!" Mondo yelped, obviously intimidated by the girl, but stammered out more, "I, um… I crave a boon."

"What boon?" Junko sneered, as if Mondo's mere presence irritated her. Oh, if Daiya wanted to fight her before…

"Let me sit at your table at lunch. Just once. No talking necessary! If people think you guys tolerate me, they'll leave me alone..." He sighed, and the Heathers looked at him like he'd lost his mind, before he quickly added, "Before you answer, I also do report cards, permission slips and absence notes."

"How about prescriptions?" Nagito broke in, almost sounding in awe, but was quickly told to shut up by Junko. He looked a little disheartened, and merely simpered, "Sorry, Heather."

Junko stroke up to Mondo, hands gripping each side of his face as she turned it this way and that. "For a greasy little nobody," She began, a great start, "You do have good bone structure."

"And a symmetrical face. If I took a meat cleaver down the centre of your skull, I'd have matching halves," Byakuya observed in an airy voice, which was both funny and rather alarming, "That's very important."

"Of course, you could stand to lose a few pounds!" Nagito spat bitterly as he wiped his mouth, joining the other Heathers.

"And ya know, ya know, ya know? This could be beautiful," Junko sang, the music starting once more. Just how long was this song? "Mascara, maybe some lip gloss, And we're on our way. Get this boy some blush; And Heather, I need your brush. Let's make him beautiful."

"Let's make him beautiful... Let's make him beautiful..." Byakuya and Nagito joined in, harmonising.

"Okay?" Junko asked, although Daiya got the feeling that Mondo didn't really have much say in the matter.

"Okay!"

The Heathers and Mondo (or Vincent, Daiya supposed?) left the stage, and the minimal props were taken away as actors came on stage from the other side holding lunch trays. The two football players were already harassing the geek with the glasses, it seemed.

"Out of my way geek!" The smaller one yelled, shoving him out of the way.

"I don't want any trouble -!" The geek tried to assure, hands held in the surrender position, but it seemed like the big guy was pissed simply because his friend was.

"You're gonna die at 3pm!" Ram threatened, gabbing his finger in the other's chest and making him stumble towards two girls. One was fair and pale with long blonde hair, and the other was what he'd once caught Takaaki call a "New Wave girl".

"Don't you dare touch me!" They sneered, "Get away, pervert!"

"What'd I ever do to them?" The geek beseeched, and if it weren't for the fact that he fantasised about taking naked pictures of the Heathers and leaving them for the rats, Daiya would probably feel sorry for him.

"Who could survive this? I can't escape this! I think I'm dying!" The chorus sang, tension and fear in their voices and faces. Daiya honestly felt for them, his high school being pretty rough also; though, if he were honest, he was a bit of a bully back then. He felt bad about it, especially in hindsight, but he couldn't change that; people grow, and the important thing was not regressing.

"Who's that with Heather?" Hagakure broke in, pointing to where the Heathers had exited the stage and, God, the song was still going as they came back on stage!

"Whoa. Heather, Heather, Heather..."

"And... someone!" The punk looking girl cheered, rather helpfully.

"Heather, Heather, Heather... And a babe! Heather, Heather, Heather..."

"Oowada?!" Mondo's friend in the pink jumper exclaimed, the cry rippling through the other students.

"Oowada? Oowada? Oowada?!"

The Heathers parted, and Mondo stepped forward. His long hair was parted to the side, long waves gently flowing down and over his shoulder. He didn't have as much eyeliner on as usual, but from what Daiya could see, it was very well done, and someone had actually managed to help his brother apply perfect contour in the little time they had. He wasn't wearing those frumpy, baggy clothes anymore; a blue blazer and crisp white shirt were paired with some grey chinos and expensive shoes. All in all, Mondo did indeed look very beautiful. Still, the thing that struck him most wasn't the makeover, but the pure, genuine look of confidence Mondo was wearing.

Daiya gently nudged some of his friends next to him to see if Takemichi was still breathing, the choking and spluttering being rather concerning.

"And ya know, ya know, ya know," Mondo warbled, striding out confidently towards the audience, almost twirling. There was a smile on his face that Daiya had never really seen before and it warmed his heart. Mondo was having the time of his life… "Life can be beautiful. You hope, you dream, you pray, And you get your way! Ask me how it feels, Looking like hell on wheels... My God, it's beautiful! I might be beautiful! And when you're beautiful... It's a beautiful frickin' day!"

"Heather... Oowada! Heather! Heather! Heather... Oowada! Oowada! Oowada! Oowada! Oowada!" The chorus chanted and, just like that, the first song was over.

Daiya still didn't know why Mondo thought he related to this character though. "Victor" was scared, and nervous, and uncomfortable in his own skin. Mondo wasn't like that… right?

But then… He remembered…

* * *

 _Daiya knocked on his little brother's door, concerned about some of the noises he could hear through the worn wood. Sure, the apartment wasn't the greatest, and had definitely seen better days, but that didn't matter; he and Mondo were just happy to have a place they felt comfortable to call "home". Mondo had been a lot happier since they ran away moved out, but now… Daiya could swear he heard him crying._

 _"Mondo," He called softly, slowly creaking open the door, "I'm coming in. You okay?"_

 _"I-I'm fine!" His little brother squawked, scrubbing at his eyes. Mondo was never one to let others see him cry, even as a child, and while that was good for a gang leader, Daiya would have preferred him to be more comfortable with being open to him._

 _"No, yer not," He sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed and bringing the stubborn boy in for a hug, "You can tell me, yeah? No judgement."_

 _"… 'S stupid," Mondo huffed, though nestled into the hug anyway._

 _"No, it's not," He countered, "If it makes you upset, or hurt, then it's not stupid. Come on, spill."_

 _The younger brother looked torn for a second, before looking away. Daiya could see tears in his eyes again, but knew it'd only make it worse if he pointed them out. It was better to let Mondo tell him at his own pace, with no interruptions._

 _"Some kids, in my class, they… they said some stuff. Like, they said I looked weird… and weak…" Mondo muttered, hugging his knees to his chest, and Daiya felt stricken._

 _To be fair, Mondo wasn't the beefiest kid around, far from. He was lanky and rather skinny, and short for his age; he looked different than most Japanese boys as well, because their mother was actually American. So yeah, he could understand where the kids had gotten that idea, but that didn't mean they had to pick on him. That didn't mean Daiya didn't mind._

 _"Tell ya what," He smiled, "Why don't we go an' give you a tough biker makeover, with eyeliner and cool hair! Awesome, right?"_

 _Perhaps it was putting off the problem, but Mondo just needed a little cheering up right now. When he was feeling better, he could explain how kids sometimes said mean things and he shouldn't listen to them; right now, it'd just sound empty._

 _Mondo grinned, eyes lighting up, and practically yelled, "Heck yeah!"_

* * *

Oh. Okay. That… actually made a lot of sense. Maybe it wasn't all of it, but… wow. Mondo still remembered that? Or perhaps he didn't remember that.

He caught Takaaki's concerned gaze, and gave him a smile. Wouldn't do to have the old man worrying through the whole show, right?

* * *

 **Cast list so far:**

Veronica - Mondo

Martha - Imposter

Ram - Nidai

Kurt - Gundam

Heather Chandler - Junko

Heather McNamara - Togami

Heather Duke - Komaeda

Hipster Dork - Leon

Preppy Stud - Sayaka

Beleaguered Geek - Hifumi

Stoner Chick - Chihiro

Young Republicanette - Sonia

New Wave Girl – Ibuki


End file.
